Confesión
by Albert y Candy Ardlay
Summary: Este es el escrito de Gaby UribeLezama, titulado: Confesión. Celebrando la semana del amor y la amistad de los protagonistas de la novela: Candy. El Príncipe en la Colina escrita por Nagita.


Este es el escrito de Gaby UribeLezama, titulado: **Confesión**. Celebrando la semana del amor y la amistad de los rubios consentidos.

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

_Me encuentro en la oficina con mucho trabajo, pero no me puedo concentrar, porque mis pensamientos están en una rubia de ojos verdes. Recuerdo aquel día en que…_

─Hola, Simón, ¿Albert se encuentra? ─le preguntó Candy al mayordomo

─Buenos días Señorita, sí, el Señor está en su oficina. Dijo que cuando llegara fuera a su encuentro.

─Gracias, Simón.

Candy llegó a una puerta de roble antigua de un gusto exquisito. La rubia se dijo a sí misma: "Es ahora o nunca, Candy, tú puedes".

Cabe mencionar que, Candy tenía sentimientos tremendamente fuertes hacia Albert. Sin embargo, ella creía que Albert simplemente la miraba cómo una buena amiga, así que tomó la decisión de distanciarse, ya que le dolía no poder ser correspondida.

_Había escuchado unos golpes a la puerta, sabía de quién se trataba, pues era imposible no reconocer a mi pequeña._

─Adelante, Candy.

─Albert, ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

─¿Cómo no saberlo, Candy? Te conozco más de lo que tú crees, pequeña ─"Ahí, vamos", pensó Candy. Por un momento se ilusionó, pero pronto fue su desilusión─. ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?, te has quedado pensativa. ¿Todo bien?

─Oh, sí, Albert. Solo que… deseo comentarte algo.

─Tú dirás, Candy ─expresó el rubio con una dulce sonrisa.

─¿Sabes?, me han ofrecido un traslado de hospital con una mejor posición y oportunidad de seguir estudiando.

─Eso es bueno, Candy. ¿Cuál hospital será? ─Albert comenzó a dar una lista de los posibles nosocomios de Chicago. Pero, Candy lo interrumpió.

─No es aquí, Albert, es en Londres.

─¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tan lejos, Candy?

─Albert, tú estás ocupado. Ya no nos miramos, ni compartimos como antes, y pues, es una buena oportunidad ─"No, no puede ser. No te quiero lejos, pequeña", pensaba para sí Albert, mientras, Candy, seguía hablando─. Además, no hay nada que me ate aquí, bueno no quise decir eso...─ Candy, dudó, se puso nerviosa─ Más bien, es los tengo a ustedes, mis amigos, mis madres, pero, creo, es una oportunidad ¿No lo crees?

─Si tú así lo quieres, pequeña. Te voy apoyar en lo que tú decidas, ven, vamos a caminar, a ponernos al día…

_Ese día a pesar de las noticias tristes para mí, al saber que pronto mi pequeña se iría a Londres, lejos de mí… la pasamos bien_.

─¡George!, me asustaste.

─Lo lamento, Williams, toqué varias veces, al no recibir respuesta me preocupé y entré. ¿Todo bien?, ¿qué te pasa? Tienes días que no te ves nada bien, ¿qué ha pasado con la Señorita Candy?

─¿Quién dijo que estoy así por ella?

─Es innecesario que lo digas, ¿por qué no te has animado a decirle lo que sientes?

─Es difícil, George. ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?

─Te sorprenderás, Williams de su respuesta. Tienes que animarte. Ahora cuéntame: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Albert le relató a George lo que había pasado hace unos días. George lo único que le dijo fue─: Ahí está tu respuesta muchacho. Ella siente lo mismo que tú, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

─¿Qué, cómo?, ¿por qué lo dices?

─Ella te ha dicho que no hay nada ni nadie que la retenga. Solo ustedes dos, no se dan cuenta de lo que en secreto sienten el uno por el otro.

─¿Tan obvios, somos? ─preguntó Albert algo apenado.

─Así es. Está próximo el día de los enamorados, confiésate ante ella.

─Gracias, George por siempre estar ahí para mí.

─De nada, tú sabes que lo hago, porque te quiero. Quiero verte feliz, se lo prometí a tu padre y a Rosemary.

Llegó el tan esperado 14 de febrero y Albert preparó una rica cena para sorprender a Candy y confesarse.

Entretanto, en el hospital se encontraba Candy tan jovial como siempre; atendiendo a sus pacientes, pero también reflexionando: "No he decidido si tomar esa oportunidad para ir a Londres. Pero, creo: Sí, lo haré", se dijo con tristeza, ya que Albert no se ha declarado. "¡Qué tonta!, él te ve como una hermana".

─Candy, Candy, ¡reacciona!

─¡Qué!, ¿qué pasa, Melany?

─Bueno, mujer, ¿en qué piensas? Ahí estás en las nubes. Bájate de ahí y ven a ver rápido.

Melany no dio oportunidad de nada a Candy. La sorpresa de Candy al entrar al cuarto de descanso fue ver varios arreglos de rosas rojas donde la mayoría decían para la mujer más bella que haya conocido, eres mi sol, mi alegría. Por último la última nota que decía:

**¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a cenar? Si aceptas te estaré esperando en esta dirección, mandaré por ti.**

**Atte. W.A.A.**

Candy no lo podía creer, su Albert le está expresando sus sentimientos ─¿Será posible?─. A los quince minutos de su salida llegó George, quien guardaba por ella.

─Buenas tardes, Señorita Candy ¿Lista?

─Oh, vamos, George. Ya te he dicho que solo Candy.

─Gracias, Señorita, pero no puedo, por favor ─dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto.

─¡Está bien, está bien! Vamos, George.

Antes de llegar a su destino Candy, se sorprendió, porque George se dirigió ─¡¿hacia un hotel?!─ Así es a uno de los hoteles de los Ardlay.

George la llevó hasta la sección de belleza para que la arreglaran. Ya le tenían un vestido, zapatos y joyería.

"Albert pensó en todo ji, ji, ji", pensó Candy.

─Ahora, sí, señorita Candy: ¿Nos vamos?

─¿Qué, cómo, no es aquí?

─No, y ya guardan por usted, ¿nos vamos? ─dijo el buen George, dando su brazo para guiar a Candy al carro e irse.

Un Albert algo nervioso esperaba por su amada de ojos verdes en el departamento donde un día, vivieron juntos. Escuchó tocar la puerta, de inmediato fue abrir.

─Hola, buenas noches, señorita, la esperaba.

─Oh, Albert que sorpresa, gracias.

Albert la dirigió hasta el comedor. Sirvió vino y dispuso la cena. Cenaron entre pláticas algo triviales, recordando todo lo vivido desde que se conocieron.

─Es hora del postre ─le dijo Albert.

─Aún hay más, Albert. Wow pensaste en todo, gracias ─Querían esconder su nerviosismo.

Albert fue a la cocina para traerle a Candy una rebanada de su pastel de chocolate favorito.

─Candy, te lo propuse hace tiempo y, lo vuelvo hacer: Me gustaría compartir todo contigo y que tú hagas lo mismo, que compartamos nuestras tristezas y nuestras alegrías, ¿qué dices?

─¿Hablas en serio, Albert?

─Así es, pequeña. Te lo mencioné en las notas y te lo digo ahora: Eres mi sol, mi alegría y, quiero que seas mi todo.

─Sí, sí, sí, acepto. Oh, Albert, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Te amo!

─Yo, también, te amo, pequeña. Pero anda come.

Al momento de Candy partir el pastel, se dio cuenta de que este venía con un anillo. Candy sorprendida, le era imposible creer lo que, estaba viviendo junto al amor de su vida.

─Albert, esto significa…

─Así es Candy ─Él se arrodilló ante ella, sacando de su saco una cajita de terciopelo con el anillo de la familia que ha pasado de generación en generación. ¿Candy, quieres ser mi esposa?

─Sí, sí, ¡acepto! ─diciendo esto, se unieron en un beso lleno de Amor.

Fin.

**Si desean continuación dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
